Opera
by romancegirl98
Summary: Set in after "Shell Shock (Part II) in season 10, when the episode ends. Ziva is thinking about what Tony just did for her and how she feels about it. TIVA
1. Thoughts and Decisions

**This story is set in season 10 after the episode "Shell shock (Part II)" and I hope you will like. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure I will continue or leave it a One-shot. Reviews would be lovely and please let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes I made.**

Thoughts and decisions

She sits there on her chair. Stunned about what just happened. About what he did for her. She always knew that he is hard and tough on the outside but soft and caring in the inside. When he trusts you, he opens up to you and you can look behind his facade. But she never expected something like that.

She could not go to the opera, so he tried to bring it to her. That was the sweetest thing a man ever did for her. He almost achieved it, she almost felt like she was there, with Talli. It means a lot to her and he knows it.

Sometimes she feels like he knows always what she is thinking, what she is doing next and mostly he knows when she is feeling bad. And there is nothing awkward about it. It just feels right. He never gave up on her, not when she pushed him away after Michael's death, not when he thought she was dead. He had always had her bag and she is thankful about that. She wouldn't be the same person as she is now without him. And in that moment she realises what she feels for him.

_Love. Simply love_.

Deep inside her she knew that for a long time but finally she can admit it to herself. _She is in love with Anthony Dinozzo. Her co-worker, partner and best friend. _

She knows she has to tell him but she doesn't know how he will react. She is scared because when he doesn't feel the same way, she will never be able to work with him again. But she will tell him, because he deserves to know it and she has a feeling that it will end happy for both of them. She just knows he loves her too. _There is no other explanation…otherwise why would he do all this for her?_

She can not find an answer to that question so she decides to go to the Thanksgiving dinner. Where her "family" is waiting for her. Maybe she will tell him tonight but just maybe.

She turns off the music and grabs her things. As she turns around to leave, but she stops for a brief moment and looks at the desk of her partner. _Yeah she would definitely tell him tonight_, she thinks to herself. _He deserves it_. And with that she leaves the squad room.

**Please review!**


	2. The song in the radio

**Thanks for the review, I really appreciated that. I decided to continue my story, so here is my second chapter. I hope you will like it. In the coming chapters Tony and Ziva will getting a little bit closer. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**I'm still really sorry about any mistakes.**

Song in the radio

She is sitting in her car on the way to the house of Gibbs. She is waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, when she hears a song in the radio. Normally she wouldn't listen to something like that but tonight it seems perfect for the situation she is in. It's a slow love song and the text reflects her feelings at the moment. She turns the radio a little bit louder and listens carefully to the song.

_There's this man I always loved,_

_I could never admit it,_

_because I was too scared,_

_he was scared too,_

_he looks at me in pure love,_

_he makes me smile,_

_even when he's driving me crazy,_

_he is trying to impress me but I can't see it_

Lost in thoughts, Ziva looks out of the window. It seems like the song describes exactly her life.

_He's in love with me,_

_I'm in love with him,_

_everybody sees it,_

_everybody besides us,_

_he is perfect for me_

_I am prefect for him,_

_we are soul mates _

Suddenly a loud noise makes her jump a little. She totally forgot about the traffic and the cars behind her begin to hoot noisy. While she was daydreaming – or mostly evening-dreaming – the traffic lights turned green and she didn't react right away. She steps on the gas and crosses the street. A few minutes later she arrives at the house of Gibbs and parks in front of it.

Before she can even knock on the door, it swings open and she is greeted by Abby. She pulls her in a breathtaking hug and exclaims: "Guys! Ziva's here!" Abby talks hectically, while she is pulling her into the house. Ziva can't help but smile abou the typical Abby behaviour. _This is going to be a good night, with her american "family", her real "family_", she thinks to herself.

**I would still be thankful for reviews. J**


	3. Dinner and Questions

**Here is my thirs chapter and as I said, Tony and Ziva are getting a little bit closer ;) Thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope you still like it. :)**

**Oh, and I don't own NCIS (sadly :( )**

**As always I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

Dinner and Questions

As she enters the room she is greeted by everybody. She notices that they didn't start eating yet. Instead they waited for her. Just as she wants to thank them for their waiting, Abby calls out: "Guys…Let's eat, otherwise you have to explain a dead body to the police…" They all begin to laugh, but quickly sit down on the table. Obvious, Abby isn't the only one, who's hungry.

They make themselves comfortable and Ziva sits down on a chair between McGee and Ducky. She realizes that Tony is sitting directly in front of her and she can feel his glare on her body. She knows that he wants to know if she liked it and she allows him to see her emotions. She looks up for a brief moment and they share their special glance. She can see Tony's eyes searching for an answer and she drops her mask, she wears for everybody else. Nobody is allowed to see how she's feeling because in her opinion it's a sign of weakness to show emotions. But Tony is special, she trusts him and only for him she drops her mask. When she does, he can read her like an open book and there is no need to say one single word. Mostly their glances don't last longer than a few seconds, but it feels like they can see deep down in each other soul. Now she lets him see her gratitude and how much it meant to her. Tony found his answer and they slowly break apart. Everything lasting less than two seconds, still it doesn't go unnoticed by Ducky.

Just then Gibbs comes in with the turkey and they all begin to eat. They talk about this and that and laugh a lot, but suddenly Abby asks: "By the way…why were you late for our Thanksgiving dinner, Ziva?" Ziva immediately stops in her movements and looks up to Abby. Everybody is now looking at her in curiosity. Not sure what to say she just stares at them, searching for an explanation. Just when she's about to speak, she hears Tony answer for her: "I spilled my coffee over her dress, so she had to go home and change." She hopes, they are contented with that because she doesn't want them to know the real reason for her late arrival. It's not that she doesn't trust them, but they don't know about Talli and she would like to keep it that way. They seem to be satisfied, if not nobody shows it. They continue eating and she quickly gives Tony a grateful look.

The hours pass by and it's getting really late, but nobody is attempting to go… They talk and love and it's one of those days, when Ziva feels like she's home, with the right people in the right place. When they had all finished eating they went into the living room. Everybody is standing around or sitting on the sofa. Zivas's sitting with Abby and Ducky on the sofa, talking about her new found brother. After a while Ziva's no longer listening and she watches Tony arguing with McGee about a movie. She excuses herself from Ducky and Abby and goes into the kitchen, to drink something. She wonders where Gibbs is because she hadn't seen him for a while, but she assumes he's in the basement working on his boat.

She doesn't hear Tony sneaks up behind her, so she nearly gets a heart attack, when she turns around standing just a few inches away from him. She stares directly into his brown eyes, where she gets lost so many times. She can feel his breath on her face. They're so close, but nobody moves…

**I hope you all enjoyed Eastern and eaten a lot of sweets :)**

**- Melina **


	4. The kiss

**I hope you liked the last chapter and you'll like this one. ;)**

The kiss

His warm, steady breath causes her to shudder. And his eyes are driving her crazy. She feels like she can't think straight and his smell doesn't make it better. He smells like an attractive man perfume and at the same time just like him. She could remain like this forever.

Suddenly his head gets a little closer and then she feels his lips on hers. At first she's not able to react, but when he's about to pull away, she starts returning the kiss. His lips are soft and fit perfectly with hers. It just feels right and it's everything she ever wanted to do since she came to the pleasure in their undercover mission.

For the moment she forgets everything around her, where she was and that somebody could come in every moment and catches them. Every emotion and everything that was left unsaid is put in that kiss. She allows Tony's tongue access to her mouth and she feels his tongue exploring every inch of it.

After some seconds, they had to separate in need for air. They just stand there. Zivas hands resting on Tonys chest and his hands cupping her cheeks. None of them says a word, they just look at each other. Trying to figure out what the other one is thinking. Ziva's looking at him in pure love and desire and she sees exactly the same in his face. Like a mirror. They stand there not moving away, just enjoying the warmth of each other and the feeling to be in each other arms. After a while Tony broke the silence. _"I assume you liked the opera?!"_, he asks with a soft, but at the same time cheeky smile. Ziva tries desperately to form a meaningful sentence. And Tony is a little bit proud to be the man, who makes Ziva David speechless.

She gets lost in his eyes again and again, but finally she manages to break apart. _"Yeah, that was wonderful. I felt like being there, with Talli"_, she answers and a small smile spreads across her face. _"But you hadn't have to do that…"_ He looks at her in pure desire and says: _"But I wanted to, Ziva. I wanted to make you happy because I saw how down you were because you couldn't go to the opera. I saw how much that means to you, so I decided to bring the opera to you."_ He smiles and continues:_ "Besides I don't like you being sad."_ His smile grows bigger and he looks expectantly and her. _"Yeah, you did. And I want to thank you for that"_, she says and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

As she pulls back, he puts his hand over hers and says: _"That's not the only reason because I made this…I mean not just because I don't like you being sad…Not that I would like you being sad…Actually I hate to see you sad…but…"_Ziva can't help, but laugh about what Tony is mumbling to himself. Her laugh makes him stop and he asks confused: _"What?"_ She chuckles and answers in a soft voice: _"I know you don't like me being sad. You said that often enough." "Oh…anyway…What I was saying is that I did that because I care about you, Ziva. A lot. When I thought I lost you, I realized that I am in love with you. And that's why I did this...because I love you"_ Tony let out a sigh, he doesn't know he was holding.

Ziva stares at him, surprised by his confession. As soon as she realizes he meant what he said, a smile spread over her face and says: _"I love you too, Tony. But it took me a little bit longer to realize that." _

Now a big smile was on both of their faces and Tonys grabs her hips to pull her closer for another kiss. Just when their lips touches, they hear a throat behind them. Quickly they pull apart and turn around. There is nobody else standing than**_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs…_**

**TBC…**

**Please review… J**


	5. Explanations and Astonishment

**Thanks for the review…I hope you'll like this chapter…Tony and Ziva have to explain everything to Gibbs and they're a little bit uncomfortable abou that (which is a bit understandable, I think :) ). **

Explanations and Astonishment

"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" Both of them look shocked at their Boss and begin to stammer: "Sorry Gibbs…I can explain…it's my fault…" Gibbs steps one step forward and claps both agents on the head. Tony lets out a low sign because his clap was clearly harder than Zivas, but he keeps his mouth shut. "Never apologize it's a sign of weakness!" The two agents answer at the same time: "Yes Gibbs." Still a little bit insecure they wait for the reaction of their boss.

He folds his arms and starts to speak: "Now I would like an explanation about what's I just saw." He looks expectant at the two of them and Ziva stars insecure at the floor. Tonys puts protectives his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Instantly Ziva feels safe and comfortable. "I want an explanation!", Gibbs says emphaticly. Finally Tony begins to explain. "You know Boss…it'so…you know…", he stutters and is interrupted by Ziva, who found her voice again: "I love him, Gibbs. And he loves me…there is nothing you can do about that."

Tony pulls her a few more inches to his body and she can feel his muscles relax a bit. Se knows, he's glad that he didn't have to say this. Gibbs looks a few seconds back and forth between the two, before a small smile appears on his face. "I know." Tony and Ziva look at each other in disbelief and astonishment. "You know, Boss?", Tony ask to confirm what he just heard. "Yeah, Dinozzo. I know. Hell, everybody knows, they way you look at her…if it's not love then I don't know what it is." They both look shocked at him, not really sure what that means for them.

_Is he going to allow them to be in a relationship? Or is he going to separate them? They're scared about what he's going to do. They want to be in a relationship because they finally deserve a little bit happiness, but they also want to work in their team. The team is their family and they know that Gibbs sees them as his children. So he won't seperate them, will he?_

They are snatched out of the thought by the voice of Gibbs. He is now speaking with Tony: "If you're going to hurt her, you'll not survive another day." "I won't Boss. I love her, I always will.", Tony promises and looks at his new girlfriend. She has a big smile on her face and she cannot resists to kiss him. As they pull apart, they feel the familiar feeling on the back of the head. Ziva jumps a little bit and asks: "What was that for, Gibbs?" "For breaking rule number twelve!", with that he walks towards the door, but is stopped by the voice of Tony. "Does that mean, we're allowed…to be together?" "Yeah Dinozzo, well recognized.", he answers and leaves the kitchen.

Happily he turns around to Ziva, who also has a big smile on her face and pulls her into a deep kiss. As they pull apart Zivas says, "I will always love you too, Tony", and puts her lips on his. Already missing the feeling of the warmth spreading through her body. _She was right…Earlier... This is a really good evening_, she thinks to herself and wraps her arms around Tony.

**Please tell me, if I should continue this or leave it this way. IF I continue this, the other team members will find out about them…**

**- Melina :)**


	6. Discovering the secret

**I'm really sorry, that it took me so long to update but I had a lot going on. I hope **

**you're not mad at me and you'll like the last chapter of this story… ****:)**** Oh…and thanks for the review ****:)**

Discovering the secret

They stand there a few more minutes, glad that Gibbs allows them to be together…Ziva looks up at him in y mixture of anxiety and curiosity. "You think we should tell the others?", she asks in a soft voice. A small smile appears in Tonys face as he says: "Not yet. I want you for me alone, I want it to be just you and me…just for a while…" Ziva, astonished about Tonys softness, snuggles even closer to him and says: "I am perfectly fine with that…the others will find it out anyway…maybe not right away, but they will. And until then we're just you and me…"

She throws herself out of his embrance and gives him a sweet, quick kiss on the lips. "I think we should go back, otherwise they'll be suspicious and it's not longer just you and me…", she says and expect and answer, but Tony makes no move to say anything. He's spell bounded of her beauty...Her long brown hair matches perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes. Ziva gets a bit curious because she never saw Tony speechless and she really wonders what the reason is. So she asks: "What you're thinking at?" "Nothing", is his only reply and he continues admiring her beauty unable to look away.

"And why don't you say anything to my suggestion?" , she asks a little bit concerned. She never saw Tony like that…" I was just admiring your beautiful eyes..", he says as it's the most normal thing in the world and Ziva feels herself blush. She's a bit overwhelmed by what Tony said because it sounds like he never said something like this to a woman and this makes her feel special. She knows that he changed he's no longer a womanizer, but instead a lovely man with deep feelings for her. She pulls him into another breathtaking kiss, but as she pulls apart she says again with more emphasis. "We should go now…they'll ask us what we did and I really don't want to lie to them if I don't have to…"

Tony takes Zivas hand in his and leads her towards the living room. Just before they enter the room he squeezes her hand one last time, to show her that he's never letting her alone. He gives his special smile that he only has for her and he lets go of her hand. He turns towards McGee to continue their conversation about movies and Ziva goes to Abby and Ducky who are still sitting on the couch. She sits down and Abby stops talking. She looks with a questioning glare at them and asks confused: "What? Why did you stop talking?"

"Why don't you have a glass? I thought you were thirsty…", Abby comments. Ziva looks quickly to Tony who catches her eye. That goes not unnoticed by Abby so she asks excited: "What was that?" Ziva pretends she doesn't know what she means and Abby explains: "The glance to Tony!" "Am I not allowed to look at Tony?" "Yes but…it wasn't the same way you usually look at each other…it was different…" "What are you trying to say?" "I'm trying to say that something happened…something good…" "What makes you think that?", Ziva asks, trying not to show that Abby was right. But fortunately she was trained to show no emotions and that's definitely an advantage now.

"The way you look at each other and the fact you were quite a long time in the kitchen…You told us you were thirsty, but I don't see a glass with you", Ziva is about to say something as Abby continues speaking, "and don't tell me you drank in the kitchen, cause I'm not buying that…AND the fact that you hold hands when you entered the room!" Ziva looks searching for help at Tony…feeling the panic arises in her…_what if Abby discovers their secret?_ Tony gives her a glance full of love to calm her down, what he immediately achieves. Suddenly Abby exclaims: "Oh my god…OH MY GOD…OH MY GO!", and Ducky asks curious: "What is it Abigaile?" He didn't say anything while both woman were talking and just watched them in amusement. He can tell that Ziva's hiding something that nobody is supposed to know. He doesn't know what she's hiding, but he's almost sure it has something to do with Anthony.

"They're together…!", Abby exclaims even louder than before. "Who?", Ziva asks pretending not to know who Abby means, although she knows exactly who she's talking about. "You and Toneeey.", she shouts and jumps from the couch to hop up and down like a five-year old who just got the new barbie for Christmas. "No, we're not together", Tony interferes. "Yeah…he's right. We're not together Abby." Now McGee gets curious and asks: "Why do you think they're together, Abby?" "Beecause…they hold hands when they came out of the kitchen and they thought nobody saw it…but I did!" Ziva feels herself blushing and she knows that Tony's blushing too. "Ha! You two are blushing! That means I'm right…I'm always right!", she explains with a selfish grin on her face. She looks expectantly at the two and Ziva steps closer to Tony.

After a while when nobody said a word she asks: "So do you wanna tell us something? Or are we pretending I just haven't discovered your little secret?" Ziva glances at Tony, they share their special and glance, silently deciding what they're going to do. After a few seconds Ziva looks at Abby, and admits slowly: "Yeah Abby…you are right!" Abby begins to hop up and down again and exclaims: "I knew it. I KNEW IT! I'm so happy for you guys, but I have to say: Nobody can fool me! NOBODY! Not even Gibbs!"

Suddenly a voice from behind asks: "You're sure about that Abs?" They all turn around to see Gibbs standing there with a glass of Bourbon in his hand. Nobody realizes he was gone until now. Tony puts his arm around Zivas waist and she leans into his touch. Although she was just a few minutes separated from him it feels like an eternity and she already misses the feeling of his strong arms around her. On Duckys face appears a small smile as he sees the couple and he cannot help, but think that he was right about Ziva's hiding something. They deserve a little bit happiness after everything they've been through in their lives. McGee is still a bit shocked about their confession, but also happy for them because he knows that they both can use somebody in their lives, who's there, especially in the hardest times. They look all at Gibbs, curious about his reaction.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Do you know? Tony and Ziva are a couple! That's cute isn't it?" Everybodys waiting for his reaction, they look back and forth between Tony and Ziva and Gibbs. They all know rule number twelve. "Yeah, Abs I know…", Gibbs answers calmly. "That's goo….wait how do you know that? Better question: You okay with that? I mean because of rule number twelve…?" "Rule number 63: everyone deserves happiness!" "Wow…that's sweet rule and it makes sense…" They all turn around to Ziva and Tony, who are standing even closer to each other than before. Tony looks at his girlfriend and pulls her into a sweet kiss. Soon they're interrupted by Abby crying something like cute or so. They break apart and look at the other team members, waiting for their reaction.

Ducky's the first one to speak: " I'm very happy for you both and I'm glad you found a bit happiness. I hope you won''t waste that, Anthony." Tony looks at Ziva and then back at Ducky as he says: "I won't Ducky. Never." Ziva smiles and puts her head on Tonys chest.

McGee and Palmer say something like Ducky and they wish them all the best. The new couple is glad that the others agree with their relationship and they all continue talking about this and that.

At some point in the night everyone is asleep besides Ducky and Palmer who went home an hour ago and Gibbs who's standing in the living room. He's watching his "children" sleeping on the couches. Zivas curled up against Tony, his hand is resting on her hip and her head lying on his chest. Abby and McGee are sleeping on the other couch, Abby laying half on top of McGee and he has put his arm around her shoulders. They look so peaceful and for one moment, all the worries of the job are forgotten. _That was a really great evening. For everyone…, _thinks Gibbs to himself and with that he goes upstairs to get some sleep himself.

_The End_

**I know this chapter is longer than the others but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please review and I would like to know, how you liked the whole story…****:)**

**- Melina**


End file.
